Cody
Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, labeled The Geek, was a camper on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 as a member of the Killer Beavers. Cody is a contestant on Total Drama Season 2, as a member of the TBA. Personality Cody is tech savvy geek who sees himself as a lady's man. He doesn't see himself as a nerd, as he hangs with a group of dweebs and percieves himself to be the coolest one, however others don't share his view. He is shown to have a sweet tooth, as he can be easily bribed with candy. He joined the show primarily to be with the "cool" kids: his own kind, or so he thinks. His self-proclaimed "manly charms" and "smooth moves" are famously not so smooth, failing him around the other contestants. Cody's usual tactic for getting women involves him using pick-up lines that sound irresistible to him, but irritating to everyone else. Most of the girls he flirts with usually end up annoyed or amused. Despite the act, Cody seems to be aware that it's actually a façade and that he isn't the Casanova he desires to be. It is highly suggested through Cody's huge crush on Gwen that once he becomes truly interested in someone, he will be loyal and will do whatever it takes to make her happy - even give her up to another guy. Cody is a very sweet boy, but with it comes tendencies that are perverted and somewhat stalker-like. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Cody was introduced to the Total Drama Roleplay and immediately made allies in the game and no enemies. Cody can be a forced to be reckoned with if underestimated. He is well acquainted with a lot of Campers! And he is really aiming for that Winner spot in the Finale! In episode one, Cody was worried about Sierra being on the island. Cody also tried to calm down Noah when he was making sarcastic comments. Upon entering the game he was forced to be friends with Dave and went on with it. At the challenge upon hearing that fang will attack the losing team, Cody noticed how chef was worse than Chris. In the challenge Cody tried to answer the question but was not the first to answer. When fang attached he ran away and never got hurt by fang. After his team lost Dave tried to make alliance with Cody and bossed him to vote off Cameron but Cody did not like being bossed around and voted Dave causing him to go. Volleybrawl At the start of this episode Cody wakes up saying he is glad to not be bossed around by Dave. Cody then talked to Cameron about winning the next challenge and said in confessional he hopes they can both be good friends. When walking to the challenge Cody tries to talk to samey but she quickly walks away. At the challenge Cody snaps at Chef for messing up a few of the team members. When a team member of his goes up in the rock paper scissors Cody cheers for them. When Cody's team is winning 2-3 chefs adds 2 points to the winner which Cody thinks is not fair. Cody is put up in the tie breaker against Tyler but wins after a tied around. Cody's team won but at elimination Samey went and Cody was sad that he will not be able to talk to her more. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Cody cheers for all his team members at the start of the challenges. He also tries to befriend Cameron by offering him his book, but fails when Cameron takes a book from Noah. Cody is once again picked for the tiebreaker and picks the number 7 but Noah tricks him by picking 6 and the number was 4 so Noah won for his team. At the elimination Cody votes for Leshawna due to her not helping out in the challenge. After the elimination Cody is shocked at how many people hate Scott and Admits in confessional that Dawn is meaner in this season. Gallery Overall= Cody.png|Cody's Usual Outfit 230px-Codyruntdwt.20.png BWD_Cody_(1).png Codemister.png Cody_Happy.png Cody3924870934.png Codycold.png CodyFallOuch.png CodyFrozenYukon.png CodyScared.png Codyswim.png Codythumb.png ONUDCody1.png ONUDCody2.png CodySitting_TDI_Ep06.png Cody-Sitting.PNG Checkit_cody.jpg CodyProfile.jpg Codyrotation.jpg Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Killer Beavers Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Character templates Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1